Visual acuity, or clearness of vision, is defined as an ability to perceive or resolve a linear minimum angle of separation or “Minimum Angle of Resolution” between two stationary lines or points. Visual Acuity and other important attributes of vision, such as contrast sensitivity, color vision deficiencies, and depth perception have historically been measured using content, such as letters, shapes, or pictograms identified by a subject that also necessitate language specific literacy or ability to cognitively associate or name objects. Such letters, shapes, or pictograms may have poor cross-cultural familiarity, such as with Asian or Arabic cultures identifying Roman letters, or may require a mental age threshold to understand letters or pictograms presented and then cognitively process into verbal or other responses, thereby additionally testing a cognitive process rather than the strictly the targeted visual function.